Caleb Rivers
Caleb Rivers est un personnage principal de Pretty Little Liars ''et de ''Ravenswood. Il est interprété par Tyler Blackburn. Biographie Caleb apparaît comme un élève différent des autres. Il ne se préoccupe pas de ce que la plupart des ados font. Il est également un hacker hors-pair. Il devient un personnage de plus en plus important du fait de sa relation avec Hanna. Saison 1 thumb|left|180pxCaleb apparait pour la première fois dans l'épisode 14, quand Hanna lui confie le téléphone d'Emily pour qu'il le trafique et qu'elle puisse appeler Maya. Il croise Emily et lui demande plus d'argent pour faire le travail plus vite. Il surprend Spencer quand elle essaye de retrouver son ordinateur en fouillant dans les affaires de Ian mais garde le silence. Dans l'épisode 15, Caleb aborde Hanna dans le couloir ce qui la fait sourire. Ils se retrouvent en colle tous les deux et il l'aide a trafiquer la voiture de Mme. Montgomery ce qui empêche "A" de faire du mal à Aria, par la faute d'Hanna. Hanna se sent alors redevable et il lui dit qu'il va réfléchir à ce qu'il veut en retour. thumb|left|180pxDans l'épisode 16, Hanna lui demande de ne parler a personne de l'histoire de la voiture de Mme Montgomery. Caleb appelle Hanna à la bibliothèque pour lui dire qu'il veut une Hanna comme petit copine pour que les élèves riches du lycée puissent lui faire confiance. Alors qu'Hanna et Aria sont au lycée en pleine nuit, elles croisent Caleb et il leur apprend qu'il vit au lycée car ses parents adoptifs ne se soucient pas de lui. Lors de la compétition de natation, Hanna présente a Caleb les élèves riches du lycée et Caleb lui apprends qu'il a voyagé dans différents villes et qu'il ne peut pas dénoncer ses parents adoptifs car personne ne s'intéresse a lui. Il ne veut pas parler de ses vrais parents. Il assiste à la compétition avec Hanna et les filles et Aria, Hanna et Spencer se méfient de lui. Quand Caleb se fait jeté du lycée, Hanna l'invite à venir chez elle dans le sous sol quelques temps. Quand il la voit pleurer il s'occupe d'elle et l'écoute. thumb|180pxDans l'épisode 17, Caleb et Hanna font attention à Ashley pour pas qu'elle ne découvre que Caleb dort dans sa maison. Caleb se présente a Ashley pour pas qu'elle n'ait peur de lui si elle tombait sur lui. Il aide alors Hanna et Ashley en découvrant que le soit disant neveu de Mme Potter est un imposteur. Les filles font savoir a Hanna qu'elles ne sont pas ravis du rapprochement de leur amie avec Caleb mais Hanna leur réponds qu'elles ont déjà eu le même genre de conversation a propos de Toby et qu'il était finalement innocent. Hanna et Caleb se rapprochent et on voit qu'ils commencent a avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. thumb|left|180pxDans l'épisode 18, Hanna demande à sa mère si Caleb peut passer quelques nuits chez elles, mais Ashley ne veut pas vraiment. Alors qu'Hanna se prépare dans la salle de bain et que Caleb prends sa douche, Hanna est obligée de s'y cacher pour faire croire à sa mère que c'est elle qui prend sa douche. Depuis l'épisode de la douche, Hanna est très mal à l'aise et elle se demande si elle est amoureuse de lui. Caleb lui fait remarquer et tombe lui aussi amoureux d'elle. Le soir, ils se disputent parce que Caleb croit qu'Hanna veut qu'il parte. Hors c'est tout le contraire et ils finissent par s'embrasser. thumb|180pxDans l'épisode 19, alors qu'ils sont en couple, Ashley la mère d'Hanna découvre que Caleb vit sous son toit et le vire. Hanna se rebelle et fugue pour retrouver son petit-ami avec qui elle campera et perdra sa virginité cette nuit là. Ashley capitule et accepte de l'autoriser à vivre chez eux. thumb|left|180pxDans l'épisode 20, Hanna découvre un peu plus tard que si Caleb s'est rapproché d'elle au départ c'est parce qu'il travaille pour Jenna. Il a arrêté dès qu'il s'est passé des choses importantes avec Hanna mais elle est effondrée. thumb|180pxDans l'épisode 21, Caleb quitte alors la maison en écrivant une lettre à Hanna qu'il charge Mona de lui transmettre, mais celle-ci la déchire. Il quitte Rosewood et part en Arizona. Dans l'épisode 22, il semble que Lucas ramène Caleb à Rosewood pour Hanna. Saison 2 thumb|left|180pxDans l'épisode 1, Caleb est de retour a Rosewood pour Hanna. Il passe chez elle et Ashley le laisse rentrer. Quand Hanna rentre chez elle, elle le trouve. Il s'excuse encore une fois pour ce qu'il a fait et lui parle de la lettre qu'il a laissé. Il lui dis qu'il l'aime et qu'elle lui manque. Hanna est touchée mais lui dis qu'elle ne pourra pas oublier qu'il s'est servit d'elle. Caleb vit chez Lucas en attendant de trouver autre chose. thumb|180pxDans l'épisode 4, Caleb et Hanna se rendent a un faux rendez vous pour accompagner Lucas et Danielle. Ils se cherchent mais Hanna lui dit qu'elle n'est pas facile. thumb|left|180pxDans l'épisode 5, Caleb passe chez Hanna pour voir comment elle va suite à la découverte du corps de Ian. Hanna croise Caleb dans les couloirs du lycée et il lui avoue qu'il a un accort avec ses parents adoptifs qui le laisse faire ce qu'il veux a condition qu'il garde son chèque. Lorsqu'Hanna croise Janet, la mère adoptive de Caleb, Hanna lui ordonne de donner a Caleb l'argent qu'elle lui doit sinon elle engage des poursuites. Elle lui donne donc, grâce a Hanna. Caleb repasse chez Hanna le soir, après l'enterrement de Ian et Hanna l'embrasse, ils se remettent ensembles. thumb|180pxDans l'épisode 6, Caleb vient assister au défilé d'Hanna et la raccompagne ensuite chez elle. thumb|left|180pxDans l'épisode 7, Hanna s'inquiète pour lui car il continue ses combines mais il la rassure et lui parle de son passé, même si c'est difficile pour lui. thumb|180pxDans l'épisode 8, Hanna remarque qu'un flic en civil suit et observe Caleb. Hanna l'emmène dans le chalet de Spencer dans les bois pour lui expliquer pour le flic en civil. Elle lui demande de ne pas fuir, ou alors de fuir avec elle. Ils passent la soirée ensemble dans la maison du lac des Hastings, puis à Rosewood a manger des glaces. thumb|left|180pxDans l'épisode 9, Caleb annonce a Hanna que ce n'est pas un flic en civil qui le suit mais un détective privé engagé par sa mère biologique qui veut le retrouver. Caleb quitte Rosewood pendant quelque temps afin d'aller en Californie retrouver sa mère biologique, laissant Hanna le cœur brisé. Il lui dit avant de partir qu'elle est la seule raison pour laquelle il reviendra à Rosewood. thumb|180pxDans l'épisode 12, Caleb revient de Californie pour Hanna. Il l'accompagne au mariage de Tom et Isabel puis repart en Californie. Dans l'épisode 14, Caleb revient de Californie, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hanna. thumb|left|180pxDans l'épisode 15, Caleb travaille sur le téléphone de "A", à la demande des filles, mais sans savoir pourquoi. Il essaye de le déverrouiller et de récupérer ce qu'il y a dedans mais il voit bien que ça ne plait pas à Hanna. Elle devient distante lorsqu'il lui parle de ce téléphone. Il veut savoir ce qu'il se passe et il a l'impression que les filles de lui font pas confiance, il demande à Hanna de tout lui dire mais elle ne peut pas. C'est l'anniversaire de Caleb et Hanna lui prépare une fête a la maison du lac, mais l'anniversaire tourne au cauchemar quand Lucas fait peur à Hanna et disparaît. Saison 3 Au début de la saison, il va rompre avec Hanna car elle a toujours des secrets pour lui, il pensait qu'il n'y avait plus de "-a" avec Mona dans l'hopital psychiatrique. Il a aussi aidé Spencer a ouvrir le site de Maya. Il va se faire passer pour "-a" et envoyer un message à Hanna. C'est comme ça qu'il découvre qu'il y a un autre "-a". C'est ausi lors de cette saison, qu'il va revoir son oncle (qui est en fait son père) et faire sa connaissance mais il va quand même lui en vouloir de l'avoir abandonné. Hanna, pour faire plaisir à Caleb va donner un poste dans l'église. Caleb va finalement être déçut par celui-ci en apprenant qu'il volait l'église ( Il va l'apprendre grâce à Hanna ). Caleb va être faché avec son père jusqu'à la fin de la saison 3 et même dans la saison 4. Saison 4 Caleb va aller a " Ravenswood " et va rencontrer Miranda une fille qui a vécu ce que lui a vécu. Caleb ira voir Miranda, de plus en plus, a Ravenswood pour l'aider avec ses problèmes familiaux, Hanna devient jalouse car elle pense qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Caleb finira par dire au revoir a Hanna pour rejoindre Miranda et laisse Hanna en pleurs. Avant qui aille dans sa voiture Hanna lui demande de ne jamais l'oublier, et lui souhaite d'être heureux. Saison 5 Il revient dans l'épisode 5 de la saison. Hanna se rend compte qu'il est de retour en voyant qu'il se trouve derrière elle dans la file du Brew. Il s'énerve contre des élèves du lycée qui appellaient Hanna. Elle prend ses cafés et se rend compte qu'il est parti. Différences entre les livres et la série *Dans les livres, il n'existe pas de Caleb Rivers. Secrets *Il espionnait Hanna et s'est rapprochée d'elle pour avoir des informations demandées par Jenna. (révélé) *Il a empêché Ella d'aller à Philadelphie le soir de l'exposition. (révélé à Hanna) *Il a travaillé pour des voleurs de voitures. (révélé à Hanna) *Il a été rendre visite à Mona, à Radley, sans le dire à Hanna. (révélé à Hanna) *Il a envoyé un message à Hanna en prétendant être "A". (révélé à Hanna) *Il a mis un cerveau de vache dans le casier de Mona. (révélé à Hanna & Paige) *Il a vu Paige en cachette pour élaborer un plan d'attaque contre Mona. (révélé aux filles) *Il a été voir Tom Marin pour lui demander de l'aide. (révélé à Hanna) *Il a caché à Hanna tous les événements qui ont eu lieu à Ravenswood. (révélé à Hanna) Anecdotes *D'après Mona, il embrasse mal. *Il a habité quelques temps au lycée car il n'avait pas de maison. Ravenswood Caleb quittera Rosewood pour s'installer à Ravenswood, la ville du spin-off de Pretty Little Liars qui s'appelle aussi Ravenswood. Mais Ravenswood se trouve assez près de Rosewood donc il pourrait aller et venir comme il le souhaite. Dans l'épisode 5, on le voit au téléphone avec Hanna. Et dans l'épisode 10, Hanna lui rend visite. Malheuresement, Ravenswood s'est arreté à l’épisode 10 pour manque d'audience mais Caleb reviendra dans la saison 5 de Pretty Little Liars. Galerie Photos promotionnelles Caleb Promo S2.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Caleb Promo S2 1.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Caleb Promo S2 2.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Promo Caleb Saison 3.jpg|Promo Saison 3 Promo Caleb.jpg|Promo Caleb Rivers Saison 1.jpg|Promo Saison 1 (Ravenswood) Caleb Rivers Saison 1 2.jpg|Promo Saison 1 (Ravenswood) Caleb Rivers Saison 1 3.jpg|Promo Saison 1 (Ravenswood) Caleb Rivers Saison 1 4.jpg|Promo Saison 1 (Ravenswood) Caleb Rivers Saison 1 5.jpg|Promo Saison 1 (Ravenswood) Autres 1x14 05.jpg|Dans Encore une danse ! 1x14 011.jpg|Dans Encore une danse ! 1x15 014.jpg|Dans Un mensonge ne suffit pas 1x15 026.jpg|Dans Un mensonge ne suffit pas 1x16 04.jpg|Dans Je suis une amie 1x16 017.jpg|Dans Je suis une amie 1x17 017.jpg|Dans Méprise 1x17 023.jpg|Dans Méprise 1x18 05.jpg|Dans Mauvaise graine 1x18 019.jpg|Dans Mauvaise graine 1x19 023.jpg|Dans Témoin capital 1x21 04.jpg|Dans La fête des fondateurs 1x21 024.jpg|Dans La fête des fondateurs 2x04 07.jpg|Dans Question de vie et de mort Haleb 2x05.jpg|Dans Cadavre exquis Caleb 2x06.jpg|Dans Ne jamais se défiler Haleb 2x09 1.jpg|Dans Dans la remise Caleb 2x12.jpg|Dans Machination 2x15 03.jpg|Dans La surprise tombe à l'eau Caleb 2x15.jpg|Dans La surprise tombe à l'eau 2x16 09.jpg|Dans Au royaume des aveugles Caleb 2x17.jpg|Dans Protège-moi Caleb 2x18.jpg|Dans Mise à l'écart Caleb 2x19.jpg|Dans La journée du franc-parler Caleb 2x20.jpg|Dans Contrôle A Haleb 2x24.jpg|Dans Si ces poupées pouvaient parler Caleb 2x25.jpg|Dans Bas les mAsques ! Haleb 3x01.jpg|Dans C'est arrivé cette nuit-là 3x02 014.jpg|Dans Visions Caleb 3x03.jpg|Dans Les borgnes sont rois 3x04 07.jpg|Dans La plume est dans le sac 3x04 029.jpg|Dans La plume est dans le sac Haleb 3x08.jpg|Dans Baisers volés Caleb 3x09.jpg|Dans Action ou vérité 3x11 03.jpg|Dans La morsure du serpent Caleb 3x12.jpg|Dans Le tueur de ces dames Caleb 3x13.png|Dans Voyage au bout de l'angoisse 3x18 05.jpg|Dans Tu es mort pour moi 3x19 07.jpg|Dans Comment faire quand on a le cœur brisé ? Caleb 3x23.jpg|Dans Je suis ton pantin 4x03 Caleb & Hanna.png|Dans Touche pas à ma mère 4x04 2.png|Dans Bas les masques Caleb 4x07.jpg|Dans À tort ou à raison 4x08 20.png|Dans Le manuel de la petite fille coupable 4x08 26.png|Dans Le manuel de la petite fille coupable 4x10 18.png|Dans Le miroir à trois faces 4x12 28.png|Dans Tour de passe-passe 4.13 2.jpg|Dans Six pieds sous-terre Promo 4x14 9.png|Dans Toc, toc, toc. Qui est là ? 505 32.jpg|Dans Le complexe de la poupée 5x06 Caleb.jpg|Dans Fuis, Ali, Fuis 5x07 Caleb.jpg|Dans Le silence d'Eddie 5x08 Caleb.jpg|Dans Le chœur a ses raisons... 509 38.jpg|Dans Ça y est, tu me vois ? 5x10 Caleb.jpg|Dans Sombre Alison 511 60.jpg|Dans De mauvaises pensées 5x12 Caleb.jpg|Dans Jusqu'à la tombe 5x13 Caleb.jpg|Dans How the 'A' Stole Christmas 5x14 Caleb.jpg|Dans Through a Glass, Darkly 515 68.jpg|Dans Fresh Meat 516 82.jpg|Dans Over a Barrel 5x17 Caleb.jpg|Dans The Bin of Sin 5x18 Caleb.jpg|Dans Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me 520 45.jpg|Dans Pretty Isn't the Point 5x22 Caleb.jpg|Dans To Plea or Not to Plea 5x23 Caleb.jpg|Dans The Melody Lingers On 5x24 Caleb.jpg|Dans I'm a Good Girl, I Am Navigateur Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Pretty Little Liars Catégorie:Personnages (Ravenswood) Catégorie:Ravenswood Catégorie:Saison 1 (Ravenswood) Catégorie:Homme Catégorie:Haleb Catégorie:Relation avec Hanna Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Victimes de A Catégorie:Connaissances de Aria Catégorie:Connaissances de Hanna Catégorie:Connaissances d'Emily Catégorie:Connaissances de Spencer Catégorie:Résidents Rosewood Catégorie:Lycée de Rosewood Catégorie:Caria Catégorie:Spaleb Catégorie:Cucas Catégorie:Cemily Catégorie:Caby Catégorie:Paleb Catégorie:Personnes ayant des secrets Catégorie:Caige Catégorie:Saison 5